


Каванах

by Katta_Fox



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Auror Harry Potter, Aurors, Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Deviates From Canon, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fantasy, Gods, Happy Ending, M/M, Magic, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Mythology References, Post-Hogwarts, Resolved Sexual Tension, Severus Snape Lives, Some Humor, Wizards
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24915349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katta_Fox/pseuds/Katta_Fox
Summary: Двадцатитрехлетнему мракоборцу Гарри Поттеру попадается сложное дело, в расследовании которого ему не обойтись без помощи Мастера Зелий высочайшего уровня — Северуса Снейпа. Вдвоем, они вынуждены отправиться на самый север Британии, чтобы в очередной раз сразиться с Тьмой и победить, даже если против них сами древние боги.Camhanaich - Каванах - шотл. гаэл. Предрассветные сумеркиSecret Garden - Nocturne
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape





	1. Chapter 1

_Have no fear when the night draws near  
And fills you with dreams and desire  
Like a child asleep, so warm, so deep  
You will find me there waiting for you_

Очередной зачарованный кусочек пергамента, кажется, уже сотый за день спикировал на выщербленный, с подпалинами рабочий стол, ткнулся носом в столешницу и замер. Напряженно созерцавший в этот момент колдографии и вырезки из газет, переплетенные магическими нитями взаимосвязей, Гарри устало потер под очками глаза и развернул записку.

Начальник под конец рабочего дня вызывал их с Роном на ковер, хотя сообщить им было решительно нечего.

Они упорно копали уже две недели, трансгрессируя и шагая по каминной сети сутки напролет, забывая про завтрак, обед и ужин и даже про приближающуюся со скоростью последней модели Молнии свадьбу Рона и Гермионы к большой радости последней и к еще большему огорчению ее будущей свекрови.

Молли, по словам друга, каждый вечер журила сына и невестку за такое отношение к знаменательному событию, а Гарри, которому время от времени после полученного громовещателя от «приемной» мамы выпадал шанс убедиться в правдивости утренних жалоб, тихо ухмылялся в тарелку с жаркое и в глубине души радовался, что их с Джинни отношения медленно и спокойно сошли на нет, особенно после того, как она получила контракт с Пушками Педдл, заодно с предложением руки и сердца от их вратаря.

Гарри разорвал пару связей на пробковой доске, добавил пяток новых и подавил зевок. Надо бы отправить в ставшую еще уютнее (и многолюднее) после ремонта Нору сообщение с извинениями — ужин они явно сегодня пропускали.

— Там нас… — Рон сунул рыжую голову в приоткрытую дверь их маленького, зато отдельного кабинета, а потом, крякнув, втиснулся и сам, все такой же широкоплечий и долговязый, как и всегда.

Гарри вдруг как наяву увидел его совсем еще маленьким и несуразным, каким он отпечатался в памяти в ночь перед Хэллоуином, когда они победили горного тролля и спасли Гермиону.

— Да, мне тоже пришло, только порадовать-то его нечем.

Нахмурившись, Рон облокотился на его стол и скрестил руки на груди.

— Все в порядке? Взгляд у тебя стеклянный.

Гарри мотнул головой, прогоняя образы из прошлого, которые и так уже зачастили в гости. Близилось тридцать первое октября, и на душе без того скребли жмыры.

— Порядок. Переутомился.

— Да, отдых нам бы всем не помешал, — дернул ртом Рон. — Я заходил к нашим экспертам. Идем, кофе выпьем, расскажу по дороге.

Они вышли в коридор, где сновали колдозаписки, и направились в сторону лифта, чтобы подняться в атриум, взять по чашке кофе и, вернувшись, предстать перед начальством.

За прошедшие годы мракоборческий офис переловил доброе количество и Пожирателей Смерти, и других интересных личностей. Гарри с Роном сами участвовали не в одном задержании, и тяжкие преступления канули в небытие. Магическая Британия зализала раны и зажила спокойно. По крайней мере, еще в конце лета так Гарри все и казалось.

Дело, которым занимались сейчас старые друзья, поначалу выглядело простыми налетами на зельеварческие лавки: один в Кенте, другой в Нортамберленде и парочка в Кардиффе. Однако, стоило копнуть поглубже и стало понятно, что то, с какой филигранностью происходили ограбления, явно никак не вязалось со стилем ординарных воришек. Да и украденные ингредиенты комплементарно не подходили ни для одного известного им зелья и были из разряда «для особых клиентов с разрешением от Министерства или полусотней галлеонов сверху».

— Они считают, что кто-то варит сильное, противозаконное зелье, но ни одного зарегистрированного в реестре они не нашли. Среди темных тоже, — сказал Рон, стоя у кофе-машины, которая иногда бывала не в духе и могла зарядить горячей чашкой прямо в лоб.

— Чтобы это понять, хватает даже наших с тобой познаний в зельеварении, — отмахнулся Гарри. — Похоже, что это либо новое изобретение, либо мы, светлые и юные, о нем не знаем.

— Согласен, — друг хмуро кивнул. — Может еще раз посмотрим в библиотеке Блэков. Мы ведь не искали еще в Закрытой нише. Не может быть, чтобы в книгах не было про это дерьмо драконье, — Гарри, слушая его, задумался и фыркнул, и Рон вскинулся, — Что?

— «Не может быть, чтобы в книгах не было». Тебе бы фамилию поменять на Грейнджер, а? — поддразнил Гарри. — Гермиона, все-таки, хорошо на тебя влияет.

— Не беспокойся, она и так не хочет становиться просто Уизли и возьмет двойную фамилию, чтобы совсем не перестать думать.

— Это Гермиона так сказала?

— Нет, близнецы. Ты бы слышал их гогот, когда они услышали это.

— А как по мне, так идея хорошая, — пожал плечами Гарри, улыбаясь, а потом подобрался и посерьезнел. — Насчет Закрытой ниши… ты прав, Рон. Но я сам туда наведаюсь, а ты отправляйся к будущей жене.

— Ну уж дудки, — Рон опрокинул в себя остатки кофе. Наколдовал записку, и, прикрепив ее к свежеподанной машиной чашке кофе, отправил в отдел регулирования магических популяций и контроля над ними. — Втроем быстрее.


	2. Chapter 2

В периоды слишком сильного напряжения Гарри любил добираться в свой уютный и просторный дом в Белгравии по-маггловски. Гул толпы, которая несла его по вечерним тротуарам и эскалаторам, помогала разложить мысли по полочкам, а свист воздуха в приоткрытых окнах вагонов метро будто вычищал гарь дел с сознания.

Турникеты, рекламные вывести, лотки с уличной едой — они меняли реальность и своей суматохой заставляли сделать шаг назад и хорошенько рассмотреть жизнь с ее проблемами под новым углом.

Часы, проведенные в библиотеке Блэков снова не принесли никаких результатов. Разве что настроение у троицы друзей значительно улучшилось после смертельной схватки тяжеленных черномагических талмудов.

Остановившись около печатного киоска, Гарри купил несколько свежих маггловских газет и направился к ближайшему скверу. У Добби сегодня был выходной, а значит дома никто не ждал.

Первую полосу Таймс украшал большой заголовок о коррупции и нечистых на руку политиков. «Могли бы хоть для разнообразия писать о чем-нибудь другом», — качнул головой Гарри и открыл следующую страницу. Пробежал глазами и потянулся было открыть третий разворот, но его внимание привлек правый нижний край.

«Болгарский вирус захватывает мир», — так начиналась небольшая статья. — «Не далее как вчера ВОЗ заявил о смертоносной опасности нового штамма вируса гриппа. Симптомы характеризуются высокой температурой, лихорадкой и отсутствием вкуса. Аптечные лекарства с трудом сбивают горячку; все больше и больше людей в Восточной Европе обращаются за скорой медицинской помощью. Примечательно, что страдают в основном школьники и учащиеся высших учебных заведений». ВОЗ опасается распространения вируса по всей планете. Будьте осторожны».

Гарри нахмурился.

Вроде бы ничего примечательного, каждую осень изрядное количество магглов заболевало то простудой, то ОРВИ, да и сами маги, бывало, ходили с соплями, но недолго. Бодроперцовое зелье по рецепту его прадеда отлично помогало. И все же…

Снова пробежав статью глазами, он сложил газету и поднялся на ноги. До дома оставалось всего пятнадцать минут ходьбы, но не в силах поймать нужную, еще даже не сформированную мысль там, где стоял, Гарри решил трансгрессировать прямо в свою библиотеку.

***

Открыв на предпоследней странице справочник зелий, он выписал ингредиенты на пергамент и торопясь перелистнул назад. Поправил очки, чертыхнулся, посадив кляксу, и выписал новый список необходимых для второго зелья вещей. Задумчиво возвел глаза к потолку и, моргнув от яркого света, с силой раскрыл книгу на новом рецепте, так что хрустнул корешок.

Вырисовывающаяся картина его совершенно не радовала. Гарри отложил письменные принадлежности, обошел стол по кругу и, выхватив палочку, наколдовал патронуса, передавая Рону и Гермионе сообщение: «Я нашел зацепку!»

***

Через полчаса, сидящие в креслах с чашками чая в руках, старые друзья хмуро молчали и глядели в потрескивающие в очаге камина поленья.

— Думаете, притянуто за уши? — Гарри первым нарушил тишину.

— Вовсе нет! — ответила Гермиона, качая головой. — В том то и дело, что это слишком похоже на правду. Ингредиенты совпадают, эффект тоже! Только понять не могу, зачем кому-то травить зельями магглов.

— Никогда такого не было и вот опять геноцид, — Рон со злостью поставил чашку на блюдце, покоящееся на подлокотнике, и то жалобно звякнуло.

— Но последователей Волан-де-Морта переловили. А это, — Гермиона обвела взглядом разбросанные по ковру свитки пергамента и книги, — это сложно, цинично и очень жестоко.

— Если бы все дело было только в Волан-де-Морте! Он не первый и, к сожалению, не последний, — вскочив на ноги, Гарри стал расхаживать по комнате взад и вперед. — Я последние месяцы чувствую, как что-то темное клубится, таясь. Думал, Полумна права, у меня мозгошмыгов развелось слишком много, но все, ведь, сходится.

— Еще я слышал от Дина, что в Кенте часто возникают следы несанкционированных порталов. Сначала в его отделе думали, это отпускники шалят из-за лени, дескать, всем хочется в Сен-Тропе, но, учитывая нашу ситуацию, порталы могут вести как раз в Восточную Европу.

— Вот что, — Гарри остановился, внимательно глядя на друзей. — Рон, ты займешься порталами. Гермиона, поспрашивай, пожалуйста, знакомых из других отделов, может кто-то что-то видел.

— Добро. А ты? — Рон встал и подал руку невесте.

— А мне нужна консультация по зельям.

— Отправишься в Хогвартс? Думаю, Люпин сможет помочь.

— Дадим ему побыть с красавицей женой, Дора ждет второго ребенка, — сказал Гарри с улыбкой, и кивнул на столик с распечатанными письмами у окна, отвечая на вопросительные взгляды друзей. — Вчера получил письмо.

— Тогда, может, Сириус? — предложила Гермиона.

— Сириус и зелья… лучше сразу к Невиллу, — Гарри бросил взгляд в окно. Начинался дождь. — Нет, мне нужен мастер своего дела. Мне нужен Северус Снейп.

Рон ответил на это протяжным, обреченным стоном.


End file.
